Dims cold !
by QMDisneyPokemon14
Summary: The Circus Bugs come to visit and Dim has came down with a bad cold !


Flik was one day working on one of his inventions and Flik hears the familiar sound of Buzzing Wings , Flik turns around and sees the Circus Bugs, The Circus Bugs ) minus pt , Molt and the wagon, have came to visit the ant colony! Flik Smiles And continues what he was doing and Flik heard someone sneeze in a distance Flik said, Bless You ! While Dot , Queen Atta and The colony goes over to great there Circus Bug buddies, The ants gathered around to greet the Circus Troupe! The Circus Troupe landed , Dim wasn't feeling too good ! Dim was Sneezing and shaking, was wheezing and having a hard time breathing, Rosie Added, Oh dear Dim are you okay Hunny! Rosie feels Dims forehead and Said, Oh my goodness Dim your coming down with a cold and a severe fever !

Just as Queen Atta said long time no see guys how's it been ! As Queen Atta appoarched the Circus Bugs, Rosie Heard Queen Atta spoke and Said, Hi Atta Dear , it's been great we been doing good too things have been well back at the city !

Francis Added, Yeah ! It's been great , Pts been working us a lot again so we left without him looking just to get away for one day ! Dot appeared and said, Miss Francis , Dot went to hug Francis ! Francis said, hey there kid ! How's it been ! Dot said it's been good , Flik is busy working on one of his inventions! Francis looks up and Said, Sounds Great Dot , Rosie Added, What kind of inventions is Flik working on ! Dot said, Flik is working on a new Little toy for Flika ! Manny added ! New toy for Flika , Sounds wonderful my dear ! Gypsy Added , How is little Flika ! Dot said, She's doing good , my mom is watching her right Know while Atta and Flik are busy !

Slim Added, That's good to hear , Heimilick Added, wunderbar ! Can we come see Flika ! Dot Added, Sure I'll ask my mom if I can take her out to that way you guys can say hi ! While Dot went to go get Flika , Flik then appoarched the Circus Bugs and Said, Hi Guys ! Long time no see ! As Francis Added! Hi Flik long time no see , Buddy ! Slim added! How you been Flik! As Manny Added, Have you been well Flik ! Gypsy Added! How's the new invention coming along! Flik responds to all There questions , It's been great I'm working on a small scale model of the bird , with a bird house ! Flik shows it to the Circus Bugs!

The Circus Bugs Go Wow ! Rosie Added, Flik Hunny that's great Hunny ! Flik Added , Thanks it has a hanger too ! I can show you how it works uh let's see I need a A view vantage point ,

Flik looks at Dim, Flik said! Do you mind if I come on top Dim, Dim Shyly and Shaking nodded yes, Flik said alright! Flik got on top of Dims horn and props the small invention and Dim Shyly was feeling shaky and was wheezing and Flik said, Just stay perfectly still Dim , As Flik starts talking about his invention, Dim starts to sneeze , Aaaaaa , Aaaaa, Aaaa, Aaaaaaa, Aaaaaa! Aaaaaaa! Aaaaa!

Flik was feeling Dim started moving! As Francis notices and says, Uh oh Flik ! Slim adde, Flik get down from there! Heimilick Added, Dim is gonna sneeze! As Rosie notices Dims horn is turned red and has came down with a bad cold , Rosie added, Ohno ! Quick Flik Hunny get down from there ! This causes Flik to fall on top of Dims nose area , Dim continues the sneeze sound , Aaaaaa! Aaaa! Aaaaa! Aaaaaa! Aaaaahaaaaaaa! Aaaaahaaaah! Aaaahaaahaaaa! Aaaaaaaa! Aaahaaaahaaahhahhaaa! Aaahahahahaaaa! Slim added, Take cover ! All the ants and Circus Bugs stood back away bent down for cover and Dim letted out a sneeze, Aaaaa! Aaaaaaaa! Aaaaaaa! Aaaaaaahh! AaaaaahahhhhhAchooooo! Dim sneeze Flik right off! And Flik landed to the ground, Dim Shyly sniffling and Shaking and Wheezing very badly!

As Everyone stood up ! The Circus Bugs stood up and Flik Added, Wow uh are you ok Dim, Rosie Added, Dim has came down with a bad cold Flik Hunny ! Flik Added! No worries Rosie, Dim is gonna be ok ! We have a doctor ! As Flik Added! Hey Dr Flora ! Dr Flora arrived and said! I'm here dears what's the emergency! Rosie Added! Dim has a very bad cold Dr Flora ! Dr Flora added, oh my let me take a peak bring Dim into my office, Rosie! Rosie Added! Okay Dr Flora ! Rosie Added! Dim ! Come on Hunny the doctor is going to get you checked out ! As Rosie helped Dim , Dim was feeling worse than ever getting to the point of blacking out , Rosie almost panicked Until The Circus Bugs helps Dim get to the Doctors office!

While in the doctors office in the sick bay , Doctor Flora and her Assistant was trying to examine Dim , Dim Shyly was making it hard for the Doctors to examine him because Dim Shyly was getting nervous with Doctor Flora tempting to touch him without asking Dim! Doctor Flora asked Rosie, Rosie can you come here to help He's little bit Timid with Us Trying to touch him ! Rosie Added, Oh dear , Sure thing , Dim usually never wouldn't reacts like this, Dim is very Shy and gets nervous easily! Rosie heads in to help Doctor Flora and her friend to help calm Dim down!

Meanwhile, The other Circus Bugs were waiting in the office waiting to hear about Dim , and Heimilick Added, Hope Dim will be okay! Slim Added, poor fellow, Dim must gotten the sickness from that Homeless Catydid and Which ended up sneezing in Dims face! Francis Added, That's Probably How Dim got sick ! Gypsy Added, Usually never seen Dim get sick , only time was when the rest of us did ! Manny added, Yes of course! Your right on that Gypsy my dear ! We never Usually ever seen Dim get sick because Dim doesn't really come that close that much because Dim is Too Shy ! Slim added, Rosie did mention, She's working with Dim , Training Dim of Getting comfortable around us!

Hours went by ; Rosie comes out with some good news and gives the news to the other Circus Bugs and Said! Dim will be ok, the doctor says Dim needs to get a lot rest , we already given Dim some medicine , The other Circus Bugs were relieved by With Dim will be making a slow recovery! Heimilick Added is it okay that we can come in , Rosie Added, not at the moment because the Doctor says, Dim needs a lot sleep and rest ! Slim added, That's wonderful news Rosie! Manny added , Dim will make a slow recovery! Gypsy Added! Dim will just need to get a lot of rest! Flik comes in saying! How's it going guys, how's Dim doing ! Rosie mentioned that Dim is gonna be okay and with Doctors advice is Dim needs a lot of rest and sleep! Rosie checks on Dim once more and The Doctors Says Dim is asleep resting right now!

Everyone was thrilled to hear the happy news , Moments later , Some of the Circus Bugs are Helping the ant colony preparing for the grain gathering and while Dim was sleeping, Moments later The Ex Queen comes out to go see if anything needed done and Flika the two year old Ant , Dot was exploring and in one of the room areas Flika finds Dim! Flika dose notice that Dim wasn't well , Dim was sick with a very bad cold , sniffling, Wheezing, Shaking , congested, sneezing and has a very bad fever !

Flika and Dot comes in the room Dim was in and Flika and Dot tiptoed slowly towards Dim, Flika and Dot goses Behind the big Beetle, and Flika and Dot gets on top of Dims back , Dim did Felt someone on his back , in the worse condition Dim was in , Dim just ignored the fact ! While both Dot and Flika were on Dims back , Dot said, Looks like Dim is a sleep right Know Flika , can't ride on him right now because Dim has to rest cause Dim is sick but you can just sit on him ! Flika agreed, Dot got off Dims back and Dot sneaks underneath Dim , Whereas Flika, She slide up more closer to on Dims back , Flika says in Baby language, Ticklish!!! Horsey !

All of the sudden!!! Flika wasn't sure how to tickle Dim , Dot shows how to do it ! Dot grabs a small tickle machine from one Fliks inventions and Dot activating the tickle machine and Started to tickle Dim underneath , Dim starts to feel the tickling sensation and Dim reacts and begins laughing cutely! Dim laughing harder and harder , Just as Rosie was on her way to go check on Dim , Rosie Heard Dim laughing at that point, Rosie realized , Uhoh ! Some ant kids must have snuck in and wanted to play with Dim! Rosie rushed in her hunch was right , Dim was getting Ticklish , Dim was laughing harder and harder until His Shell popped open sending Flika threw the air and Rosie caught her ! Rosie goses whew !

Rosie said, gotta be careful Little one , Dim is extremely Ticklish and is very sick and needs to rest too! Dot crept out from underneath Dim , Rosie gave Dot the look , Rosie Said, Dot ! Dim can't play right Know he has a very cold and I don't want You or Flika getting Dims cold Ok! Dot realized and Looks at Dim, Dim was congested , wheezing, sniffling, and Shaking, has a bad fever! Dot said, oh I'm sorry mis Rosie, I didn't realize Dim was sick , I'll try to be more mindful ! Rosie said, it's okay Dear , No worries! Dim has to rest here for a few days ! Okay! Dot nodded her head agreeing with Rosie!

Rosie walked Dot and Flika out of the room so that way Dim can rest , And Rosie finds Flik and Atta ! Rosie Heard Dim sneeze , Rosie goses back to check on Dim! Rosie checks Dims temperature and feels Dims forehead and The temp was climbing to 99.9 temp , Dim was Shaking Scaredly and Timidly Rosie comforts Dim by petting him very gentle and smoothly with passion ! Rosie puts a cold ice pack on Dims forehead and gives Dim the prescription medicine too help reduce the fever ! Rosie helps Dim take the medicine, Dim wasn't wanting too because it would taste nasty , Dim Shyly whimpering , Shaking, Wheezing! Rosie said, Dim!! It's okay everything will be okay Dim, The medicine will help reduce the fever and the congestion too ! Rosie comforts and reassured Dim and Dim Shyly, sickly and surely takes the medicine and swallows it , Dim hated the taste and Rosie give Dim water to sip on wash the nasty after taste down!

Rosie stood up to go let Dim rest now , Rosie left the room and she closed the door and Rosie quietly tiptoed that way She doesn't wake Dim up ! Once Rosie was out of the anthill ! Rosie goses to help aid her friends with stuff!

The days and nights progresses , with Rosie around the clock, Rosie checks on Dim , Dim was feeling a little bit better not hundred percent and Rosie takes Dim out to have Dim get fresh air , And Rosie finds the others , Rosie said, Look Guys guess who decided to wake up and feeling a little bit better not hundred percent though, Flik and the Other Circus Bugs turns around and they Saw Rosie Coming up with Dim! The Circus Bugs were thrilled to see there Shy Friend is doing ok , The Circus Bugs were Trying ask loads of questions to Dim! Dim got Shy and nervous of what to say ! Rosie said, Okay Guys , Let's give Dim space now ! He's getting nervous and Timid !

Flik and The Circus Bugs nodded in agreement and they gave Dim some space for while ! Rosie checks on Dim! Rosie said, Dim!! It's okay Hunny everything will be okay now Dim , Flik and the Other Circus Bugs were worried about you and wanted you to get better that's all they were meaning to ask you loads of questions! Dim Shyly but surely nudges Rosie gently and Rosie Pets Dim very gently and smoothly with passion, Rosie Said, Aww! Dim ! Your so cute ! I'm so glad that your feeling a little bit better Dim, Dim Shyly Blushes to the compliment ! The Circus Bugs decided to stay for a few days to hangout with there friends Flik and The ant colony and had a gorgeous time spending there time off with one another and party the night out and fell asleep together! Slim Heimilick and Francis sleep in one , Tuck and Roll sleep in another , Gypsy and Manny slept in another, Rosie and Dim slept together in another room!

The end !


End file.
